1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ferromagnetic organic high polymeric substance of which extensive, diversified applications are expected in the molecular element field, such as magnetic recording materials, photoelectronic optical materials or the like, particularly to a precursor thereof, i.e., a precondensate having a thermosetting triaryl methane structure and a stable ferromagnetic organic substance derived therefrom. This invention is also directed to a process for manufacturing the ferromagnetic organic substance.
2. Related Art Statement
Hitherto known ferromagnetic organic substances are limited to: (1) a black powdery polymer prepared by heating or UV irradiation of 1,4-bis(2,2',6,6'-tetramethyl-4-oxy-4-piperidyl-1-oxy)butadiin [Korshak: Nature, 326, 370 (1987)]; (2) a black insoluble polymer prepared by polymerization of 1,3,5-triaminobenzene by means of iodine [Torrance: Synth. Metal, 19, 709 (1987)]; and polycarbene [Iwamura et al: J. Jpn. Chem. Soc., 4, 595 (1987)]. All of them have problems, such as a difficult synthesis with a low reproducibility, the portion to develop ferromagnetism being no more than a few percents, an extremely low temperature for developing magnetism, instability in the ambient air, or the like. Although theoretical studies of the ferromagnetism development are being actively conducted, necessary and sufficient conditions for developing the ferromagnetism in organic substances have not been established as sufficiently ferromagnetic, organic substances have not yet been synthesized.
One of the inventors and his collaborator heretofore proposed in U.S. Pat. No.4,758,653 a condensed polynuclear aromatic hydrocarbon resin (COPNA) which was prepared from condensed polynuclear aromatic compounds, using p-xylylene glycol as a crosslinking agent. This resin is characterized by an excellent heat resistance. However, through subsequent studies wherein the crosslinking agent was changed from p-xylylene glycol to benzaldehyde or benzene dialdehyde, we, the inventors, succeeded in obtaining a thermosetting resin yet higher in heat resistance and proposed it as Japanese Patent Application No. 282,080/1987. In the course of the above studies we accidentally found the fact that the resultant hardened product or its precursor i.e. a thermosetting precondensate (B-stage resin) showed a reaction, even a little, to permanent magnets. With this finding an assiduous study was further carried out which had consequently solved all problems entailed by the aforementioned hitherto known magnetism developing organic substances and the present invention had been accomplished.